Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi is/are eight lamias that are all symbiotically connected to each other, encountered in Monster Girl Quest. Stationed at Yamatai Village, she demands a male human sacrifice every year to feast on their semen. She is the Eastern member of the “Guardians of the Directions”, the others being Kraken, Sphinx, and Poseidoness, although Yamata no Orochi does not have the same responsibility. Biography Past Yamato no Orochi was sealed for a hundred years, awaking "recently". She demanded that the people of Yamatai Village sacrifice a man to her each year, lest she destroy the village. She didn't kill the men, instead licking each one dry and releasing them a year later. Consequently, the men of the village happily volunteered to be sacrificed. Chapter 2 When Luka arrives at Yamatai Village, the chief enlists him to stop Yamata no Orochi. Alice and Tamamo pitch in along with the fake hero to help get rid of the issue. The plan is to offer Luka as a sacrifice so he may confront and defeat the menace. Luka is taken to the hideout of Yamata no Orochi at night. When Luka draws his sword, she decides to "play" with the sacrifice first. Luka barely holds out, only for Tamamo to help him use Gnome's power more effectively. Tamamo then takes Angel Halo to seal Yamata no Orochi once and for all. At the Snake Shrine within Yamatai Village, Shirohebi reveals that Yamata no Orochi in her sealed form is being kept in a small terrarium, so that she can reflect on her past actions. Chapter 3 After Goddess Ilias wages war against the humans and monsters, Yamata no Orochi returns to help defend Yamatai Village. She rescues a man and invites him to pleasure in return for saving him, before Shirohebi tells her to stop playing around. After the war, Yamata no Orochi returns to her cave where she pleasures men that willingly and secretly enter her domain. Monsterpedia Entry “An ancient monster who has eight independent heads. She was sealed for 100 years but seems to have awoken recently. Boasting extremely high magical power, she seems to be the most powerful monster in the region. Though she has sexual organs, she is unable to have children. Though she can't reproduce, she is very lustful. Located in the Yamatai Region, she requires a sacrifice every year. As the sacrifices will be licked dry by her eight heads for a full year, the sacrifices happily volunteer for the role. After the year is up, the sacrifice will be sent back to the village and a new one will take his place. The man that returns comes back disabled and exhausted, but is not killed.” Attacks Sacrifice Tasting: Normal attack that damages four times. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Eight Head Assault: Normal attack that damages seven times. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. *Head Bind: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Unending Licking: Binded attack that damages four times. *Head Smash: Normal attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Being one of the Guardians of the Directions, she should not be underestimated. She has a large amount of health and has several multi-hitting attacks. At times, she may laugh and do nothing. Gnome is critical to escape her bind. Do not use Death Sword Chaos Star, for she will dodge it completely. Once some damage is dealt, the Tamamo Ball turns into Tamamo and teaches Luka how to use the power of Gnome, allowing him to use the Breath of the Earth. For interfering, Yamatai no Orochi directs her attacks on Tamamo and constantly strikes with Head Smash, to no avail. Using the earth, Luka feels that the power has grown. With that, Tamamo decides to play and uses the earth to land a powerful punch on the lamias, confusing her on how a small beast can deal serious damage. Luka is appalled, and when he tries the same with a Normal Attack, the power is too much for him at this point. Tamamo then strikes again with her tail, and takes the Angel Halo and seals Yamata no Orochi with Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Alternatively, Luka can whittle down Yamata no Orochi's health down on his own without following the scripted event, however, this will take a long time. At the end, Tamamo still seals Yamata no Orochi. If Luka tries to Surrender or Request at this point, Tamamo will prevent that, and tell him to act seriously. If Luka succumbs, Yamata no Orochi's eight heads lick various parts of his body; his tongue, his face, his nipples, his saliva, his sweat, his tears, and of course his penis. Each time he ejaculates, the tongues continue to slither around all over his body until he is "engulfed" by them a year later. Although she normally releases men, Luka is kept as her semen slave. Evaluation “Not only did you not get rid of her, but you ended up as the sacrifice... Are you sure you didn't go into that trying to be the sacrifice? Now then, Yamata is quite difficult. Under normal circumstances, victory would be impossible. All you need to do is reduce her health a little... But even then, that will be difficult. The most important thing is to escape from her restraint, so Gnome should always be summoned. After that, you should focus on recovery. It's a long battle, so make sure not to get overwhelmed. Take care while recovering, and don't let the fight drag on too long. In addition, that powerful blow that attacks at random won't work... Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that evil being that torments the villagers.” Trivia *Yamata no Orochi is a legendary dragon of Shinto mythology, said to have been slain by the storm-god Susanoo. Its name is usually translated as Eight-Forked Serpent. *Yamata no Orochi is the only monster in the game that is defeated by Tamamo. *Yamata no Orochi is the only Guardian of the Directions who does not possess one of the Six Orbs. *She is also the only one of the Guardians of the Directions to be sealed. Kraken, Sphinx, and Poseidoness are all spared that fate (albeit Sphinx is immune to sealing). Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Lamias Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Yamatai Village Category:Demi-Human